


Тот самый момент

by Julia_Devi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: POV Джима вперемешку со словами автора, каноничные события сериального Рейхенбаха ака deathfic, пока не доказано обратное.





	Тот самый момент

Шерлок. 

Где-то внутри тебя живет маленький тощий мальчик с синдромом дефицита внимания, и сейчас я вижу его очень четко. Но я никогда не любил детей. 

Джим смотрит ему в глаза, и, как только их ладони соприкасаются, время замирает. Он видит — вспышками — цепь грядущих событий, словно кто-то листает слайды у него перед носом. Он видит и прошлое, и настоящее, и то, чему уже никогда не суждено произойти. С ним всегда так бывало, когда нужно остановиться и упорядочить мысли, чтобы не наделать ошибок, не позволить эмоциям взять верх. И он всегда справлялся виртуозно. До сих пор. Но это было неизбежно. 

Первое, что когда-то врезалось в память, — это лицо. Осунувшееся и усталое, но твой взгляд горел, и я долго ждал подходящего момента, чтобы подобраться к тебе, потому что боялся чего-то иррационального, наивного и человеческого. И в себе, и в тебе. Не зря, как оказалось, очень даже не зря. 

Джим успевает расслышать все: как Шерлок сглатывает, как стучит его сердце, как он усилено думает, пытаясь угадать, что будет дальше, — и его незнание разносится неприятной, болезненной дрожью по всему телу. Джим чувствует биение его пульса, ток его крови, чувствует, как его ладонь медленно становится влажной, как под землей мчится поезд, как над землей движутся планеты. Еще он успевает уцепиться за будоражащие картины — напоследок, — где они оба почти так же крепко держатся друг за друга, но вокруг темно и совсем тихо. Будто свет то включается, то выключается в узкой комнате — каждый следующий кадр становится все откровеннее. Вот Шерлок отпускает его ладонь и скользит своей вверх по его руке к плечу, к шее, сползает к груди и застывает — слушает. Вот сам Джим тянется за поцелуем, который выходит скомканным, напористым, но трепетным, как если бы они были кем угодно, но не самими собой. Как если бы они были обычными людьми. Вот они лежат на полу, прямо поверх сброшенной впопыхах одежды. Им жарко, неудобно и тесно, но они никогда не желали ничего иного. В другой вспышке Шерлок сжимает его член и кусает в плечо, чтобы подавить собственный протяжный стон — он изнывает от невозможности стать еще ближе: врасти в кожу, в скелет, быть в нем еще глубже. 

Ты так долго сопротивлялся, игнорируя не только тело, но и разум. Совсем не похоже на тебя, но это ничего, поначалу мне тоже было страшно. Всегда приятно в конце концов просто отпустить себя — все равно что сдаться. 

В последней вспышке Шерлок смотрит на него с обожанием.

На самом деле Шерлок смотрит лишь на свое отражение. Бескомпромиссное олицетворение гордыни — это тупик. 

Я мог бы дать тебе тысячу шансов, если бы ты понял, что они тебе нужны. Как они нужны мне. 

Джим сдавливает его руку сильнее, когда выныривает из временного провала, и на него тотчас обрушиваются все звуки и запахи реальности. Свершившееся и упущенное ударяют в сознание, как внезапно выползшее из-за тучи солнце ударяет в лицо, но Джим не жмурится. Он наконец просто перестает видеть. 

Я ослеплен. И это тот самый момент.

Fin


End file.
